


slowly, but surely

by wintermelodie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Gen, Iceland is an awkward gray asexual, Slice of Life, chat fic, group chat shenanigans, human and country names are used interchangeably in this fic, i hc hong kong and korea as bros so in this fic korea is iceland's bro by extension, liech and her gc will appear eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelodie/pseuds/wintermelodie
Summary: Iceland, Hong Kong, and South Korea have a group chat. Iceland has a crush on a certain European principality, and decides to undertake the herculean task of befriending (and eventually wooing) her. Meanwhile Hong Kong and Korea attempt to be good wingmen. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Iceland/Liechtenstein (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	slowly, but surely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil has a secret. Yong-soo is supportive. Leon points out something rather daunting.

[ _January 10,_ 22:14]

 **Emil** : Hey, uh.

 **Emil:** I have something to say but you all have to promise to keep it a secret and not be a dick about it.

 **park sooyoung <3: **sure dude ^_^

 **leon the unprofessional:** when have we been dicks to you about shit

 **leon the unprofessional:** also yea sure we won't tell anyone i hardly talk to anyone except for yao and mei and arthur and u 2 anw. yong-soo on the other hand

 **park sooyoung <3: **I AM NOT A SNITCH!!!

 **park sooyoung <3: **how dare you defame me!!

 **park sooyoung <3: **i really get bullied just for being the token extrovert of the group huh????

 **leon the unprofessional:** love u <3

 **park sooyoung <3: **YIKES!! THAT'S SO FAKE

 **Emil:** May i speak now?

 **park sooyoung <3: **yeah sure, sorry about that

 **leon the unprofessional:** ya sorry

 **Emil:** _@leon the unprofessional_ To answer your question though, you all did get unnecessarily anal about it when I said I've never watched Star Wars.

 **Emil:** And before you get up in arms again HERE'S WHAT I HAVE TO SAY

 **Emil** : Not to be weird but... I think I might have a crush?

 **leon the unprofessional** : oh worm?

 **park sooyoung <3**: WHO???

 **park sooyoung <3** **:** spill spill SPILL

 **Emil:** ...Liechtenstein?

 ** **park sooyoung <3**:** OH

 **park sooyoung <3:** !!!

 ** **leon the unprofessional** :** bro

 ** **leon the unprofessional** :** u got a death wish?

 ** **park sooyoung <3**:** LET THE MAN SPEAK 

****park sooyoung <3**:** how did this happen?

 **park sooyoung <3:** WHEN did this happen??

 **park sooyoung <3: **was this at the conference??? how???? i didn't notice anything?????

 ** **leon the unprofessional** :** i'm betting my left kidney she like talked to him for five minutes and he fell in love because he's starved for affection. thats how he rolls

 ** **leon the unprofessional** :** i know i'm right

 ** **park sooyoung <3**:** OJH MULY GOD AKSJDJENSKS JESUS LEON LET HIM BREATHE WHY YOU GOTTA DRAG HIM LIKE THAT

**park sooyoung <3: **

**Emil:** Okay, first of all I greatly resent the accusation that I am affection-starved.

 **Emil:** I AM NOT

 ** **leon the unprofessional** :** "i am not affection-starved" and other lies emil tells himself.

 ** **park sooyoung <3**:** shut up leon i wanna get the deets

 **Emil:** Thanks, Yong-soo

 **Emil:** Second, how the hell did you find out that I talked to her @ _leon the unprofessional_ you hardly even go to world conferences????? 

****leon the unprofessional** :** gut feeling

 ** **leon the unprofessional** :** and yao is a gossip

 ** **park sooyoung <3**:** yeah he is

 ** **leon the unprofessional** :** lmao just asian tingz

 **Emil** : How...

 **leon the unprofessional** : he said he saw you blushing and shit while she was giving you food

 **leon the unprofessional** : "he looked like a pink lady apple" his words not mine

 **park sooyoung <3**: LMAO PINK LADY APPLE

_park sooyoung <3 set emil's nickname to pink lady apple _

**pink lady apple** : Wow, I have never wanted to bury myself in a hole more than I do right now

 **pink lady apple** : Shit, that sounds weird

 **park sooyoung <3**: lmao i was about to say that

 **leon the unprofessional** : pffft _  
_

 **pink lady apple** : Anyway.

 **pink lady apple** : As I was saying.

 **pink lady apple** : She sat beside me during the world conference and she gave me some baumkuchen during breaktime

 **pink lady apple** : And we talked for a bit and I didn't know what to say but she was really nice about it

 **pink lady apple** : I didn't feel awkward at all and it was something

 **pink lady apple:** She's weirdly calming to be around? I like it.

 **pink lady apple** : Also her eyes are so green 

**pink lady apple** : She's really nice to look at

 **pink lady apple** : Recounting all of that I fail to see how I blushed to the point that i looked like a pink lady apple

 **pink lady apple** : She just looked really nice and seemed like a really nice person and i liked it? That's all

 **park sooyoung <3**: you're a white person? and you're really pale even for one?

 **leon the unprofessional** : ya y'all blush really easily

 **l** **eon the unprofessional** : and u like. get really flustered in crowds

 ** **leon the unprofessional**** : blushing kinda happens when you're like that

 **pink lady apple:** Makes sense i suppose.

 **leon the unprofessional:** were you nervous the whole time she was talking to you or

 **pink lady apple:** Yes i was? A bit?

 **leon the unprofessional** : there's ur reason lol

 **park sooyoung <3:** what did you talk about??

 **pink lady apple:** Just small talk

 **pink lady apple:** I hardly remember

 **pink lady apple:** The cake was good though. 

**pink lady apple:** And she was pretty.

 **park sooyoung <3:** leon was right you did fall in love lmao

 **Pink lady apple:** that's a bit much.

 **leon the unprofessional:** let me get back to my first question tho

 **leon the unprofessional:** actually wait lemme ask you this

 **leon the unprofessional:** what are you gonna do tho?

 **pink lady apple:** What I’m gonna do?

 **leon the unprofessional:** yeah like. are you gonna do anything or

 **pink lady apple:** huh?

 **park sooyoung <3:** i think he's trying to ask if you're going to make a move on her or something

 **pink lady apple:** I'm not?

 **pink lady apple:** We're not even close or anything why would i do that?

 **leon the unprofessional:** just makin sure ya kno

 **leon the unprofessional:** ur lowkey a romantic and like,,,,, you might actually wanna act on that

 **pink lady apple:** Bold words coming from someone who's been pining on-and-off for a certain neighbor for almost a century now

 **park sooyoung <3: **OOF

 **leon the unprofessional:** hush emil ur right but this is not about me

 **leon the unprofessional:** anw, knowing u u might actually want to try something with her despite how awkward u are usually and how unsuccessful your previous attempts at romance were

 **leon the unprofessional:** it would be kinda tricky to try and date her considering who her brother is oof

 **pink lady apple:** It's just a crush.

 **pink lady apple:** I wouldn't be comfortable dating someone who wasn't my friend anyway.

 **park sooyoung <3:** hmmm.

 **pink lady apple:**?

 **park sooyoung <3:** controversial opinion but i think you should go for it

 **pink lady apple:** Eh?

 **leon the unprofessional:** ah so yong-soo wishes death upon you emil

 **park sooyoung <3:** HEAR ME OUT

 **park sooyoung <3:** you think she's pretty AND you like her vibes

 **park sooyoung <3:** usually you're just meh about people who aren't us, your brother and pseudo-brothers or turkey

 **leon the unprofessional:** "pseudo-brothers" just say nordics pffft

 **park sooyoung <3: **hush leon i'm doing a pitch

 **park sooyoung <3: **as i was saying... when it comes to girls most of the time you're like, "oh she's really pretty!!" and you're kinda smitten for some time but it fades quickly enough because you aren't "attracted to their personalities enough" as you said that one time and that's usually the end of it

 **park sooyoung <3: **but you like went out of the way to mention that you think she's nice! that she seems comfortable to be with!!

 **park sooyoung <3:** that's something! it sounds promising!

 **pink lady apple:** so?

 **park sooyoung <3: **try to make friends with her or smth!

 **park sooyoung <3: **what do you have to lose??

 **park sooyoung <3:** personal testimony from miss mei confirms she is very chill and welcoming

 **park sooyoung <3:** so it's not as if you're going to embarrass yourself

 **park sooyoung <3:** also mei says she cooks well if that's a bonus

 **leon the unprofessional:** lowkey a bonus ngl

 **park sooyoung <3:** and if stuff falls flat in the way of romance at least you have a girl friend! it's good to have friends who are girls.

 **park sooyoung <3: **you've always wanted friends, so it's a win-win! (yes we know you long for companionship don't deny it)

 **park sooyoung <3: **also it's kinda strange of you to not have female friends when even leon the almost recluse over here has at least two

 **park sooyoung <3:** you're not secretly a woman-hater aren't you?

 **pink lady apple:** NO!

 **pink lady apple:** WOMEN ARE GREAT AND DO LOTS OF GREAT THINGS AND I LOOK AT THEM RESPECTFULLY

 **park sooyoung <3:** jk jk but good!

 **leon the unprofessional:** ya we don't actually suspect u of hating women we know ur just an awkward boi lol. but. good

 **park sooyoung <3:** so yeah please do consider what i've said

 **park sooyoung <3: **it won't hurt to have another friend (and potential gf hehe)

 **park sooyoung <3:** we've got your back!

 **park sooyoung <3:** RIGHT _@leon the unprofessional_??????

 **leon the unprofessional:** yea sure

 **leon the unprofessional:** but switzerland doe

 **leon the unprofessional:** that guy's sus of almost everyone

 **park sooyoung <3:** i don't think he should worry too much about switzerland!!

 **park sooyoung <3: **I hear from the europeans that he's not so prickly as long as you're not trespassing on his home or trying to contact him outside business hours

 **park sooyoung <3: **and it's not as if emil has some... indecent designs on her since he's ace and all

 **park sooyoung <3:** yo are u still there???

 **pink lady apple:** Yeah.

 **pink lady apple:** I don't know what to feel about it but.

 **pink lady apple:** I'll think about it.

 **pink lady apple:** Thanks guys

 **park sooyoung <3:** HWAITING!!

 **leon the unprofessional:** lmao good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context:  
> -Emil is iceland  
> -park sooyoung <3 is south korea (hc'ing this guy as a reveluv lmao)  
> -leon the unprofessional is a play on the movie anddd that's hong kong.  
> -mei is taiwan  
> -This isn't set in a specific year, all that matters that it's pre-2020  
> -in case you wanted a visual, i have two options: they're either using Discord (since SK is canonically a gamer, HK would probably be one too, Ice probably doesn't game but joins stuff like Among Us occasionally) or Signal (since its end-to-end encrypted and i hc nations are very particular with safety)  
> -i have no idea where i'm going with this fic except that iceliech is endgame since i wrote this on impulse.  
> -please excuse the terrible title in the meantime lol i'll think of something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the very first fic I've ever written, and it's unbeta-ed so please don't mind if it's a bit awkwardly-written? Feedback is appreciated y'all!


End file.
